Thunder Bluff NPCs
The following NPCs can be found in the city of Thunder Bluff. = Questgivers = * Ahanu ** 10 Tal the Windrider Master * Apothecary Zamah ** 18 Journey to Tarren Mill ** 18 Serpentbloom (Dungeon) ** 23 The Flying Machine Airport * Arch Druid Hamuul Runetotem ** 10 The Barrens Oases ** 16 Nara Wildmane ** 50 Un'Goro Soil ** 50 Morrowgrain Research (1) ** 55 Rabine Saturna (Horde) * Auld Stonespire ** 34 A Vengeful Fate (Dungeon) * Bashana Runetotem ** 27 Blackfathom Villainy (Dungeon) ** 50 Morrowgrain Research (2) ** 55 Morrowgrain to Thunder Bluff (Repeatable) * Bluff Runner Windstrider ** 20 The Ashenvale Hunt ** 50 A Call to Arms: The Plaguelands! (Horde) ** 55 The New Frontier ** 57 Camp Mojache * Cairne Bloodhoof ** 16 Rites of the Earthmother * Clarice Foster ** 15 Until Death Do Us Part * Eyahn Eagletalon ** 11 Preparation for Ceremony * Horde Warbringer ** 1 Past Efforts in Warsong Gulch (PvP, Repeatable) ** 1 Past Victories in Arathi (PvP, Repeatable) ** 1 Past Victories in Warsong Gulch (PvP, Repeatable) ** 19/29/39/49/59/60 Battle of the Gulch (PvP) ** 29/39/49/59/60 Conquering Arathi Basin (PvP) ** 60 For Great Honor (PvP) * Innkeeper Pala ** 50 Assisting Arch Druid Runetotem ** 60 Dancing for Marzipan (Hallow's End) * Magatha Grimtotem ** 18 Forsaken Aid ** 28 Arikara (Elite) ** 52 Magatha's Payment to Jediga * Melor Stonehoof ** 10 The Hunter's Way ** 10 Sergra Darkthorn ** 30 Steelsnap ** 37 Frostmaw ** 45 Deadmire * Nara Wildmane ** 22 Leaders of the Fang (Dungeon) ** 50 Seeing What Happens ** 50 A Future Task * Officer Thunderstrider ** 60 One Commendation Signet (Repeatable) ** 60 Ten Commendation Signets (Repeatable) * Orm Stonehoof ** 30 Chimaeric Horn (Warrior) ** 30 Brutal Helm (Warrior) * Rahauro ** 15 Testing an Enemy's Strength (Dungeon) ** 16 Searching for the Lost Satchel (Dungeon) * Rumstag Proudstrider ** 60 A Donation of Wool ** 60 A Donation of Silk ** 60 A Donation of Mageweave ** 60 A Donation of Runecloth ** 60 Additional Runecloth (Repeatable) * Sage Truthseeker ** 38 Compendium of the Fallen (Dungeon) ** 47 The Platinum Discs * Senior Sergeant Taiga (Ahn'Qiraj War Effort) ** 60 The Horde Needs Your Help! (Ahn'Qiraj War Effort) * Tal ** 10 Return to Jahan * Turak Runetotem ** 10 Moonglade (Druid) ** 10 Body and Heart (Druid) ** 14 Lessons Anew (Druid) ** 16 A Lesson to Learn (Druid) * Veren Tallstrider ** 8 Gathering Leather (Skinning) ** 10 Kodo Hide Bag (Leatherworking) * Xanis Flameweaver ** 20 Call of Water (1) (Shaman) ** 30 Call of Air (Shaman) * Zangen Stonehoof ** 25 The Sacred Flame (1) ** 29 The Sacred Flame (2) = Class Trainers = * Archmage Shymm ** Thurston Xane *** Ursyn Ghull **** Birgitte Cranston * Beram Skychaser ** Siln Skychaser *** Tigor Skychaser * Father Cobb ** Malakai Cross *** Miles Welsh * Holt Thunderhorn ** Kary Thunderhorn *** Urek Thunderhorn **** Hesuwa Thunderhorn * Sark Ragetotem ** Torm Ragetotem *** Ker Ragetotem * Sheal Runetotem ** Turak Runetotem *** Kym Wildmane = Profession (Tradeskill) Trainers = * Aska Mistrunner * Bena Winterhoof ** Kray * Brek Stonehoof * Kah Mistrunner * Karn Stonehoof ** Thrag Stonehoof * Komin Winterhoof * Mooranta * Pand Stonebinder * Tepa ** Vhan * Teg Dawnstrider ** Mot Dawnstrider * Una ** Tarn *** Mak = Merchants = * Ahanu * Chepi * Delgo Ragetotem * Elki * Etu Ragetotem * Fela * Fyr Mistrunner * Grod * Halpa * Hewa * Hogor Thunderhoof * Innkeeper Pala * Jyn Stonehoof * Kaga Mistrunner * Kard Ragetotem * Kuna Thunderhorn * Kurm Stonehoof * Kuruk * Mahu * Mani Winterhoof * Naal Mistrunner * Nan Mistrunner * Nata Dawnstrider * Nida Winterhoof * Ohanko * Pakwa * Sewa Mistrunner * Shadi Mistrunner * Sunn Ragetotem * Sura Wildmane * Tagain * Tand * Taur Stonehoof * Thrumn = Various Services = * Ansekhwa - * Atepa - * Auctioneer Gullem - (Auctioneer) * Auctioneer Stampi - (Auctioneer) * Bluffwatcher - (Directions) * Bulrug - * Chesmu - * Defilers Emissary - (Arathi Basin Recruiter) (Call to Arms: Arathi Basin) * Frostwolf Emissary - (Alterac Valley Recruiter) (Call to Arms: Alterac Valley) * Innkeeper Pala - * Kergul Bloodaxe - * Krumn - * Martin Lindsey - * Taim Ragetotem - * Tal - * Torn - * Warsong Emissary - (Warsong Gulch Recruiter) (Call to Arms: Alterac Valley) List Thunder Bluff